Benutzer Diskussion:Brombeerschweif
Willkommen :3 Herzlich willkommen im Wiki :) Ich hoffe du hast hier viel Spaß und fühlst dich wohl. Da wir uns ja aus dem Chat kennen, wollt ich fragen, ob wir chatfreunde sein wollen. GLG 16:34, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Neues Jahr Hi, Von mir jetzt schon mal ein tolles und schönes neues Jahr :) Hier das Bild (Bin noch Anfänger^^) lg Commander Wolffe 8 (Diskussion) 13:29, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Bild :'D Soo, das Bild, was du so gern sehen wolltest XD Es soll Brombeerpfote sein, und ich hatte ihn auch iwie dunkler gemalt.. Oo naja, ich hoffe, er gefällt dir auch so :) GLG habs geändert :D Federsee (Diskussion) 16:58, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hi! hi!^^ lg Chat Also zum einen bin ich beruhigt da mein chat auch nicht mehr geht, und zum anderen beunruhigt, dass mein chat nicht mehr geht... Ja, mein Chat funktioniert auch nicht mehr, aber das passiert öfters mal... aber so lange :/ naja... 18:51, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Vielleicht spinnt dein Laptop auch nur und du bildest dir nur ein, dass wir sagen, dass unser Chat geht und, dass das öfters vorkommt, damit du beruhigt bist. ^^ Da sage ich, dein Gewissen, etwas anderes. Aber ich bin... du?! ^^ Das erklärt mir auch so einiges ^^ Das hoffe ich auch... Ich weiß was ich, ehm du gerade machst^^ Zum einen mit dir selbst chatten... und zum anderen Eis essen Oh ja... das war aber auch wirklich lustig... achso du musst mir bzw. dir noch erklären wie du das rüberkam, hast du nämlich noch nicht erklärt ^^ Leute... Es geht wieder :D 19:25, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Chat geht wieder nicht Min chat geht wieder nicht :( bei dir auch so? 21:28, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) chat Hey Brombär geht bei dir der chat noch? nope ;( deiner?:D Hunger um deinen Hunger zu stillen Gruß Benutzer:Birkenstern111 14:48, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bearbeitung Hey, Ich fordere dich hiermit auf, es zu unterlassen eine Diskussionsseite mehrmals hintereinander zu bearbeiten um nur jeweils einen Buchstaben zu editieren. Solltest du diese Aktivität fortsetzen, sehe ich mich gezwungen dich zu sperren, da dies als Spam gilt. Deine Langeweile solltest du außerhalb des Wikis bekämpfen. - 17:01, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hier ein kleines Bild für dich :) Siggi =D Hey Bramble :D Jetzt hast du endlich deine 200 Bearbeitungen geschafft ♥ Und do wolltest ja so gerne eine Siggi :) Soll ich dir eine machen? :DD 15:02, 28. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild Awww *-* das ist so süß *-* Danke <33333333 Überraschung! --LeyThe never-ending story 18:14, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Für dich Brombeer Für dich !!! <3<3<3<3 HDL Sonnenstrahl (Diskussion) 12:53, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC)SonnenstrahlSonnenstrahl (Diskussion) 12:53, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bild Ich hab ein Bild für dich gemalt :D. hi :) du hast ja ein paar bilder reingestellt wo du selbst gemalt hast und geschrieben du kannst net so gut malen aber du kannst total gut malen :) LG Sammy554 gern :-) ich wünschte ich könnte so ggut malen wie du eine frage: kann ich dich zu meinen freunden hinzufügen? weil ich eigentlich noch keine hab LG sammy Bildchen So... ich hab dir jetzt auch noch mal ein Bildchen gemalt :D... Tabbys muss ich noch ein bisschen üben, aber naja... XD LG- deine 21:55, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hi Brombeer Hier ist das bild wo ich mal gemalt hab (ist nicht so gut geworten) :) LG sammy 554 Hey ich wollte mal fragen ob du auch haustiere hast ich hab ein hund und ne katze das ist meine katze :) GLG sammy danke :) der weiße ist mein hund cala hab vergessen das zu schreiben früher hatte ich auch 2 hamster sind beide gestorben und 2 meerschwinchen sind aber auch schon tot LG sammy Bild Ja du bist das Opfer :'D Hehehe :D 00:01, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Kaiserschnurrbarttamarin Sooo. hier ist dein Kaiserschnurrbarttamarin (Ich hoffe, dass es so richtig geschrieben ist xDDDD) 21:49, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bildadlüüü <3 Dadüü ein Bild für dich :'3<3333 no comment xD 16:47, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Sry :( Ehm... Ja, ich hab gerade schwierige Fasen... Und ich hab grad wirklich schlechte Laune, aber nicht wegen euch... Ist was Privates und es tut mir leid, dass ich so ein Aufstand gemacht habe :/ Aber meine Eltern haben sowieso gesagt, dass ich weniger im Chat sein soll... Ist zwar schon so 14 Tage her, aber naja... Ich werd noch kommen, aber halt nicht mehr so oft :/ Es tut mir wirklich leid :( 17:13, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Chat Funktioniert dein Chat auch nicht mehr? D: 18:57, 26. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ach ja... wie ich so etwas hasse... 19:01, 26. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Danke Ich wollte dir nochmal danken dass du mir in dem Wiki soo gut hilfst und mir soo... viele Tipps gegeben hast. Dankee Maissturm (Diskussion) 19:26, 27. Feb. 2013 (UTC)Maissturm<3 CornMaissturm (Diskussion) 19:26, 27. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Geheimschrift Also ich schreib hier ein Text ;') Aber in wirklichkeit verbirgt sich hier viel mehr °.^ 22:43, 2. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Jo, ich hab es gesehen :3 xD (Ags) 22:58, 2. Mär. 2013 (UTC) DANKE DANKE für das Bild ♥ ich vermisse dich :* Leider kein Bild :( 16:28, 6. Mär. 2013 (UTC) FOR YOU! Für dich Brombeer<33333 ist nicht so schön geworden, aber vielleicht gefällt es dir ?<3333333333333333333 Du kannst mir auch sagen wie deine katze aussehen soll, ich kann dann versuchen sie dann zu malen ;D Das sind deine Lieblingfarben ;) HDGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDL *hug* Danke das du mir hilfst :D Deine Sunny Sonnenstrahl (Diskussion) 19:25, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC)SonnenstrahlSonnenstrahl (Diskussion) 19:25, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Upppsss^^ Hab dir noch gar kein Bild gemalt! oO Hier ist es^^ Hdl<333333333333333333333 Hey Brombeer^^ Mir ist grad langweilig und deswegen mal ich für jeden ein Bild - so, hier ist deins. Ich weiß, es ist nicht wirklich schön, aber, naja... vielleicht gefällt es dir ja trotzdem ;) :o Dieses: Ich mag dich nicht meer ._. . war doch nicht an dich gerichtet :o. Ley hat doch diesen Link zu nem Cleverbot geschickt und da kam das raus und ich hab das dann kopiert und eingefügt, weil diesem komischen meer, weil es ja eigentlich mehr heißt... ;( 16:51, 19. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hallo,habn bild für dich^^ Hallo Brombeerchen.^^Ich habe ein Bild für dich gemalt ich hoffe es gefällt dir... Aschenfell (Diskussion) 23:28, 29. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Ostern! :3 Hey, B-li :3 Ich wünsche dir nochmal Frohe Ostern! Und ich hab ein Geschenk für dich^^ 10:23, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Danke Ich schätze es wert, dass du mich, wenn ich wieder im CHat bin, mehr beachten willst. Doch Auch wenn sich das am Anfangwahrscheinlich ändern wird, wird das leider wahrscheinlich nicht so lange halten. Das ist das gefühl habe... da haben viele einen kleinen Teil dazugegeben. Und bei den vielen Leuten im Chat kommt dann etwas riesiges raus. 13:20, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich weiß, dass es niemand mit Absicht gemacht hat. Ihr habt das auch eher unbewusst gemacht. Ich wei, dass ihr das niemals mit Absicht gemacht hättet, aber trotzdem habt es ihr gemacht und ich fühl mich dabei einffach nicht mehr wohl. 13:29, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Danke, dass du meine Entscheidung akzeptierst. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel. Ich werde mich vom Chat fernhalten, aber nicht vom Wikia entfernen. Ich werde sehr oft hier nachgucken und auch in Skype bleib ich noch aktiv. Vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht werde ich eines Tages wieder in den Chat zurückkommen. 13:36, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ob ich es je schaffen werde zurück in den CHat zukommen ist fraglich. Man weiß ja nie, ob es sich danach verändern wird. Ich würde mich auch freuen mit euch wieder zu chatten, aber nach allem was passiert ist, werde ich so nicht richtig glücklich sein können. 13:45, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich werde mich auf jedenfall mal melden^^. Und keine Sorgen... Du wirst dein Gewissen nie 'verlieren :D 13:53, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Ostern^^<3 Federsee (Diskussion) 16:03, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Ostern Ich wollte dir mal nachträglich frohe Ostern wünschen :) LG Birke ;( Ich vermiss euch alle auch ;(... Eigentlich geh ich auch in keinen anderen Chat. War ich so auch nie, außer im englischen WaCa, aber die sind eh nur abwesend. 23:28, 5. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Danke! Ich wollte mich noch mal bedankn und werde dich immer fragen, aber ich glaube das, das nicht sooft der Fall sein wird, warum erfährst du später! Noch mal vielen Dank, Brombeerschweif! Ein Frage jetzt doch: Wie ist dein Spitztname? Bitte melde dich! LG Möwenschweif (Diskussion) 16:57, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi wir kennen uns ja aus dem Chat und ich wollte nur mal sagen das ih dich sehr nett finde! <<<3 ' hdl deine Roggenfell Chat geht iwie nich O.o Hey,mein Chat geht iwie nicht auf wenn ich auf "chat starten" klicke.Naja ich versuchs nochmal. Mondsaphir (Diskussion) 16:25, 11. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Danke Hallo Bramble, ich finds echt toll, dass du noch was gemalt hast und danke dir recht herzlich dafür ^^ Und es ist echt nicht schlimm. Es sieht auch recht toll aus. Danke nochmals. LG 06:16, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Danke Daaanke :3 *hug* Du hättest es abr auch verdient ;) 17:08, 15. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Siggi Hey Bramble, wollte nur sagen, dass du deine Signatur mal überprüfen solltest, da sie keine Datumsanzeige enthält. Was verwirrend sein kann, z.b. wenn du später das CA besuchen solltest. LG 17:31, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Danke ^^. Sieht gleich viel besser aus - LG 17:36, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) *___* dankeeee für das bild <33333333333333333 das is voll schön, endlich malt mir auch mal jemand was (hug) Hier ist ein Bildii für dich Hi habe dir glaube ich noch kein Bild gemacht oder? Wenn ja egal hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem LG Mais Thx :D Hii danke für das Bild es ist echt cool *----* Der Hintergrund ist dir gut gelungen :D LG Mais Danke *-* + Bild Wow *-* Dankii ♥ Das ist so schön o: Ich bin zwar nicht gut darin aber ich hab dir auch was gemacht ;3 ~ Dämmerbeere x3 *knusper* Hmmm... Für dich du leckerer Pommbär! xD GLG Frosty >:( Wieso klaust du mir den Spruch vom Siggi? Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich es hasse, wenn jemand mir etwas nachmacht!!! 20:39, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Doch.. Du warst vorhin nicht im CHat. Vielleicht lässt du dir von Sprechrohr, oder Mike oder Feder sagen, was vorhin los war. 17:38, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Weitdu wie man sich fühlt, wenn eine deiner besten Freundinnen zu dir sagt, dass sie mehr Edits haben will, als man selbst? Später hatsie das sogar selbst zugegeben. Ich hatte früher acuh schonmal so einen Verdacht, dass sie mehr haben will, aber dann dachte ich mir, Freunde machen das nicht, vorallem so jemand wie Sprechrohr macht das nicht. Doch, da habe ich mich ja anscheinend getäuscht. 17:59, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ist soetws wirklich freundschaftlich, wenn man besser sein will als sein Freund? Und ihr dann auch noch zu unterstellen, dass ich ja das auch wollen würde. Es ist mir scheiß egal ob sie jetzt mehr Edits hat als ich, aber so schonmal garnicht. 18:27, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hallo, Brommi <3 Bildchen Hallo Bramble, habe dir noch gar nicht für das tolle Bild gedankt. Ich freue mich sehr darüber <3. Wird bald in die Gallery eingefügt. LG 13:59, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) BÜHÜLD Hallo Brommi Ich hab dir son Kaiserschnurrbarttamarin gemalt :'D nich das beste aber iwas :D 15:03, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bild hi brommi <333333 for you;)Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 15:55, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bildchen Da ich ja seit 8:00 Uhr ganz alleine im Chat bin... hab ich mich entschieden dir ein Bild zu malen^^ P.S. Das Shading sieht wegen den dunklen Flecken meist etwas komisch aus :/ 11:50 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Kein problem^^ 16:39, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hier für dich <3 Hi Brommi ein Bild für dich <333333333333333333333Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 19:04, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Dankeee Dankeeeee!, das Bild ist episch *-* *hug* <333333333333333333333 16:38, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Thx Hay Brom eigendlich muss ich ja nix schreiben ich glaube du weißt wofür ich mich bedanken wollte XD. Lg deine [[User:Maissturm|''Co''r'n'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Maissturm|''Du bist nie allein ]] Dankeee<3333333 Danke, für das Bild, es ist voll gut :) 17:50, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC Danke für das Bild <3 Es ist echt voll schön dankiiii :* ^^ Flecko X3 (Diskussion) 19:38, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) für dich mein kleiner süßer Hund Jumper als er noch ein welpe war. Jumper lg Euli Danke danke schatz XD 13:56, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Sooo :D Hier Bärli dein... o.o 2 Bild! OMG! Sorry es kommen noch mehr! Versprochen! *hug* Ich will jetz nicht mehr stören Ich verabschide mich jetzt! gLG Chat D: Hey, ic komm i-wie nicht in den Chat, der lädt nicht D: Nur weiß, naja.. v.v Ich versuchs später nochmal, wollt nur mal hallo sagen :D 12:47, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Oh D; Als ich es probiert hab, waren noch so viele drin :/ Naja, aber ich kann wahrscheinlich trotzdem erst so um 17:30 kommen, muss noch was machen :( 13:02, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Chat Bärli bitte komm wieder mein Chat ging nicht! BITTE! Reee: Chat Bärli...ich glaube bei ''keinem ''geht der Chat! Was machen wir jetzt? :/ mein Chat geht auch nicht^^ 13:04, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bärli da kann ich nicht mehr..na dann bis i-wann am Freitag Huch Sprenkel wo kommst du denn jetzt her? xD Bildchen :3 Hey,hier ist das Bild: Ich hoffe es gefällt dir,und sry das kein Shading drauf ist...Aber ich kanns nicht. :s LG - Mondsaphir (Diskussion) 18:19, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ihre Pizza, Senorita Hier Bärli für dich^^ Guten Appetiet und Bon Appetit! your Thx Hay ths für deine hilfe und thx für deine ausfühliche erklärung LG deine 17:38, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bild Tach, hier, nur so zum Ausgleich du hast den spitznamen, den ich für dich habe, noch nicht in der tabelle aufgelistet D: 23:13, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bild hi Bärli! hier ist ein bild für dich^^ Hdl Von Euli HDL <3 Bleib so du bist, denn so mag ich dich am meisten <3 Hay jooo Hay Bromi ich bins Mais und ich habe dir ein Bild geamcht, ich hoffe es gefällt dir :D ja es ist ein Kaiserschnurbartmarien :P GGGGVLG deine 17:55, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Schön das es dir gefällt :3 Lg deine 19:07, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Für Dich Brombeer :) ein bilf für dich ;) ich wollt auch noch fragen ob ich dich bei meinen freunde reinschreiben dauf,weil ich jetzt eine freunde liste machen will ^^ Liebe grüße Sammy Natülich klar ganzt du mich auch bei deine freunde rein machen :) GLG sammy554 Logo Hi Brombeer könntest du mir ein logo für mein wiki machen? Was soll drauf stehen: Die besten bands Für welches Wiki:Die besten bands und sänger/in Farben: Blau Was soll drauf sein: Wen es geht ein bild von Fit For Rivals Schriftfarbe: Schwarz Wer nett von dir ^^ GLG sammy ps:Das bild ist von Fit for rivals ;) Danke okay danke ^^ LG sammy CHAT Hey, ich wollt fragen, ob dein Chat noch geht, meiner geht i-wie net mehr D: 16:52, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Chat Geht dein Chat noch? D: Meiner geht i-wie nicht mehr DDD: Bestimmt geht's gleich wieder, aber ich wollt fragen, ob's bei dir auch so ist, und hoffentlich nicht an meinem Lappi liegt xD 11:01, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hat sich erledigt ~ 11:03, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Aso, okay xD 11:25, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Für dich <3 tut mir leid das das bild so klein is ich habs nicht größer bekommen xD Von Euli Hab mal eine Frage Hi,ich wollte dich fragen wie man logos erstellen kann? LG Sammy ^^ (Diskussion) 13:01, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ree logo erstellen Okay Danke ^^ LG Sammy ^^ (Diskussion) 13:11, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) CA (: ''Erst mal danke für dein Kommi auf meiner Disk. Auf der Seite, die du verlinkt hast, war ich schon, nur stand dort ja nicht, was die Usernamen dahinter bedeuten. Es wird hier wohl als Selbstverständlichkeit angesehen, das zu wissen, aber wer halt mehr in anderen Foren als in Wikis unterwegs ist, weiß das nicht von selbst. Ich hatte vergessen, zu unterschreiben, was, denke ich, jedem mal passieren kann. Da ich dann off musste und nicht noch mal drüber gucken konnte, ist es mir erst später aufgefallen, aber da es eh' schon abgelehnt wurde, hätte das ohne hin nichts mehr geändert und dann hab' ich es bleiben gelassen. Das |left hab' ich entfernt, soweit ich das noch weiß. ^^ Trotzdem danke für den Hinweis.'' Ich werd' vermutlich demnächst noch einige Katzen machen, werd' dann auch schauen, dass sie frei sind und alles richtig läuft ~ Liebe Grüße (Flügeltanz (Diskussion) 07:15, 29. Jun. 2013 (UTC)) Dankö^^ Danke ;) Macht nix, es ist schön dass du überhaupt dran gedacht hast :D Ich hatte einen tollen Geburtstag mit SEHR vielen Gästen °_° Die alle hysterisch rumgeschrien haben als der Kuchen runtergefallen ist xD LG 16:27, 30. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Spitzname :3 du hast Brommel noch nit als Spitzname eingetragen ;) ♥ ld 16:17, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Siggi Hi ich wollt fragen ob du mir eine signatur machst? Name:Sammy Farbe/n des Namens:Schwarz Spruch:Rebell for ever ^^ Farbe vom Spruch:Blau Schriftart:MV Boli Danke schon mal ;) LG Sammy ^^ (Diskussion) 12:01, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Aso Okay,trozdem danke :) LG Sammy ^^ (Diskussion) 12:19, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Danke :) Danke Brombeer für das bild sieht total schön aus GLG Sammy ^^ (Diskussion) 16:59, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Für dich :D Ein bild für dich einer meine erster versuche ist nicht so gut geworden aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir trozdem ein bisschen ;) LG Sammy ^^ (Diskussion) 18:33, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) '''Melody Symphony (Diskussion) 16:32, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Danke Für das bild <3 ♥ ich werde auf waca erfindung dort eine geschichte schreiben ;) 'Melody Symphony (Diskussion) 16:32, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC)' Sorry... Ich wollte deine Siggi nicht löschen. Als ich etwas einsätzen wollte bin ich ausversehen auf irgentwas drauf gekommen, ich wusste nicht was es war. Ich bin einfach auf zurück gegangen und wuuste nicht was ich gemacht hatte. Es tut mir ziemlich leid, dass ich sie ausversehen gelöscht hatte... LG Löwenflamme (Diskussion) 12:05, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC)LöwenflammeLöwenflamme (Diskussion) 12:05, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich wollte deine Siggi nicht bearbeiten. Ich bin ausversehen auf die siggis gekommen und hab schnell irgendwas geklickt, weil ich dachte, ich wär auf der richtigen Seite. Da muss es i-wie passiert sein... Tut mir WIRKLICH leid Brombeer. Bild für dich :3 Ich dachte mir ich mach dir einfach mal ein Bild <3 ^^ Bild :3 Hey Brommi, ich dacht mal ich schenk dir dir nen Bild. XP Hoffe es gefällt dir :) Bitööschöön Hay hier ist ein Bild für dich! LG deine 15:15, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Chaaaat Waaah, wann geht der Chat endlich wieder? DX Der ist jetzt schon Ewigkeiten putt .-. 18:35, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Jaaa, schon fast 2 Stunden DX 18:40, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey,Brom.Ich bin's Asche,oder auch Mondsaphir..Ja ich weiß ich bin grade anonym aber naja,kommen wir zur Sache.Ich werde mich wohl noch weder in Skype,oder sonstigen mehr,blicken lassen,da es aus ist,heimlich zu chatten,iwo angemeldet zu sein,usw.Ich werde die Lesezeichen und so löschen müssen,und Skype deinstallieren.Es ist zu riskant.Es tut mir leid..Und nein,ich bin keiner der das einfach so schreibt.. Wie auch immer,bye bye. Letzte Grüße,Asche oder auch 24.134.57.194 22:04, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Nein,ich werde es wohl nicht können...Ich hab einfach zuviel Angst...meine Tante würd's vielleicht komplett herausfinden.. 24.134.57.194 22:08, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich würd ja gern bleiben,aber es würde mir eh nicht viel nützen,weil naja wegen den herausfinden und so .-. ..vielleicht komm ich ja noch ein letztes Mal in den Chat..Und danke,ich hoffe es.. 24.134.57.194 22:11, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hab mich nun eingeloggt.. Ich komm dann mal letztes Mal in den Chat.. 22:15, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ach mist >.< er geht nicht mehr ._. Egal...naja,bye dann,bis nie wieder,oder irgendwann.. 22:25, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Ich wollt mal fragen, wer Buntschweif war und was mit ihr passiert ist ? LG Jetica Bildi for Brambli Hier: ein Bild für dich. Danke dass du immer so nett zu mir bist :3 Wolfsohr (Diskussion) 20:56, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hey, Bro-Beer, Ehrlich gesagt hab ich genau das anfangs auch gedacht. Bis ich sie in Skype angeschrieben habe, wo sie nämlich on war. Jedenfalls hat sie mir gesagt, warum sie nicht mehr on kommt, was ich hier ohne ihre Erlaubnis jedoch nicht vertiefen möchte. Ich persönlich finde das ganz schön scheiße, nicht wegen ihr, sondern weil hier einfach die einzige Möglichkeit war, mit ihr zu reden. Ich schreibe in Skype einfach viel weniger seit einiger Zeit, ich weiß nicht mal, warum ich da überhaupt noch bin. Liebste Grüße ~ 09:32, 8. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Mein Text Danke, das du ihn gelesen hast <3 Es ist gut zu wissen, dass es Leute gibt, die dies tun^^ Wegen Schule, kann ich jetzt sowieso, nur noch sehr selten kommen und fühle mich nichtmal schlecht dabei, zumindest nicht so wie ich es vor einem Jahr getan hätte xD Es ist ganz ehrlich ein sehr guter Kompromiss^^ LG 13:51, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Bild für dich 8D Hoffe gefällt dir x333 Diamondpaw (Diskussion) 15:56, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re: Bildchen Hey, danke für das Bild ... Es sieht... okay, auss... Neiiiinnn, Scherz<333333, es ist episch *____* Daankee <33 Hdgggl - 17:25, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Büüüüld :D Hey Bromm, hier ein Büüld. :D wollte mal was anderes ausprobieren^^ LG Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 17:17, 10. Aug. 2013 (UTC) HI!! Hi Bärli wieder daaa! Ist Chain noch da? GGGLG Frostii Hi Fichen Hey Fichen hier ist die blaue Katze :D Silberflug (Diskussion) 13:29, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Frage Hy, Brombeerschweif! Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich das Bild von Ginsterkralle verwenden darf. LG Blaufluss (Diskussion) 18:42, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hy, Ich brauche Bilder für die Geschichte, die ich geschrieben habe, da ich selber keine machen kann. Ginsterkralle würde warscheinlich Triefnase oder Teichpelz darstellen. LG Blaufluss (Diskussion) 05:48, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hilfe #hilfe Fichen mein Chat geht seit heute nicht mehr ich krieg es einfach nicht on hilf mir bitte sonst werde ich noch irre Silberflug (Diskussion) 15:12, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) #wie andere Browser? Silberflug (Diskussion) 15:16, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) #Wir haben nur Explrer Silberflug (Diskussion) 15:21, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) #Nein nirgendwo Silberflug (Diskussion) 15:24, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) #Okay das macht mich zwar voll irre aber ... naja bestell allenim Chat viele Grüße ja Silberflug (Diskussion) 15:28, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) #Nein das klapppt leider auch nicht Silberflug (Diskussion) 15:40, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re: Bild Sry wegen der späten Antwort, ich wollte das noch machen aber i-wie hab ichs dann verdrängt/vergessen D| Jedenfalls vielen Dank für das Lob und das Bild, freut mich dass sie wenigstens euch/dir gefallen wenn auch mir nicht so xD <333 15:04, 17. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Vielen Dank^^ Hallöchen! Ich wollte mich ganz herzlich für dein Lob bedanken, ich freu mich immer, wenn ich les, dass meine Bilder gut ankommen :D Wenn du willst, kann ich dir deine eigene Katze malen-müsstest mir nur sagen, wie sie/er aussehen soll. (Achtung: Ich benutze keine Vorlagen ;) ) VLG HollyHeart22 (Diskussion) 09:56, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hihi, die sind ja süüüß^^ Ja, ich bin auch auf deviantART, auch unter dem selben Namen wie hier^^ Soll ich dir eine von deinen Katzen malen, wenn ja welche? LG ich ;) HollyHeart22 (Diskussion) 11:49, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Urlaubende^^ Hey ich wollte nur sagen das ich jetzt wieder da bin und auch im Chat...vielleicht sehen wir uns heute nochmal wenn nicht wollte ich dir das nur sagen :D LG Schlammjunges12 (Diskussion) 11:39, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Das bild awww thx <333333 ♥_♥ und nzd mach ich doch gern für den neuen Moderator <3 Vielen Dank freu mich schon *-* Hdgggdl<3 Diamondpaw (Diskussion) 21:59, 25. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :D Hey Brommelbeerchen, du bist ja Chat Mod! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Glg 14:09, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) sry ist ein versehen^^ 14:07, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) bild du ich habe dir doch neulich ein bild gemalt du hast von dia drunter geschrieben Silberflug (Diskussion) 15:15, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Gedichte Danke, nett von dir :3 Die Gedichte sind etwas älter, aus der Zeit, in der ich noch total Warrior Cats süchtig war.. Ich hab um ehrlich zu sein so lange nichts mehr hier gemacht.. Mir fehlt einfach die Lust dazu. Naja, was laber ich dich damit voll, bleib hier einfach so lange aktiv, wie du Freude daran hast, dann kannst du nichts falsch machen :3 (Öhm ja, Lebensberatung hast du eigentlich nicht bestellt, oder? 8D) Ich hör mal auf und schweig still, damit ich nich noch mehr Scheißdreck schreibe. LG [[User:Honigtau|''H'o''''n'e'y' ' ' ' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Honigtau|''The world went on. People could be destroyed, so simply it was almost comical, but the world went on. For the time being.]] 14:08, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) (Yay, ich kann mich an die Sache mit den Tilden erinnern :3) Heute leider nicht mehr, muss grad off 8D Aber morgen vllt, kA. ich schau mal :3 [[User:Honigtau|''H'o'n''''e'y'' '' ' ' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Honigtau|''The world went on. People could be destroyed, so simply it was almost comical, but the world went on. For the time being.]] 15:51, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bild ^^ hoffe es gefällt dir :3 Flecko X3 (Diskussion) 19:25, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Charly :) Huhu^^ Soo, hier ist dein bestelltes Bild, ich hab Charly genommen. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, hoffe es gefällt dir! LG HollyHeart22 (Diskussion) 17:02, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC) D: BROMBEER! *_* Ich bin so enttäuscht von mir selbst, dass ich es sogar verpennt habe dir bzw. Saphir oder irgendwem anders eine Nachricht zu schreiben TT^TT Ich weiß nicht wann ich mal in den Chat kommen kann, ist bei mir alles zurzeit ziemlich kompliziert mit der Schule und so, weil die Lehrer auch jetzt wieder einen Haufen Tests schreiben und uns zusätzlich noch Unmengen an Hausaufgaben aufgeben DDDD: Ich kann versuchen am Wochenende mal on zu kommen, werktags wird es ziemlich kompliziert, aber sicher bin ich mir auch nicht, da ich am Samstag meistens noch Nachhilfe in Physik und Mathe von Freunden bekomme und am Sonntag mache ist mein Hausaufgaben- bzw. Lerntag ;(((( Versuchen werde ich es jedoch und wenn es nicht klappt dann werden meine Herbstferien im Oktober bzw. November mir mal Gelegenheit dazu schaffen im Chat vorbeizusehen :) Freu mich schon total auf unser nächstes Zusammentreffen im Chat *___* HDGDL 08:13, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Brombeer :( Ich habe leider noch mehr schlechte Neuigkeiten... Ich werde wohl bis zum 18. September beschränkt bis gar nicht online sein, da bei uns bald die 15 GB die uns von Vodafone bereitgestellt werden verbraucht sind und mein Vater wichtige E-Mails empfängt die nicht zu spät angezeigt werden dürfen und den Rest von den 15 GB der noch vorhanden ist braucht. Deshalb war ich heute auch nicht im Chat, wir sehen uns dann wahrscheinlich erst nach dem 18. September wieder bzw. schreiben uns wieder ;_;Tut mir so leid, dass ich heute nicht in den Chat kommen konnte DX 15:13, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Danke^^ Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt :D Charly ist auch wirklich ein wunderschöner Kater, mir haben auch deine Fotos auf DeviantArt gefallen- weiter so!! LG HollyHeart22 (Diskussion) 10:48, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hey Hallo, ja war ne Weile nicht mehr so aktiv hier (ist mir schonmal pasiert^^) Werde (vielleicht heute?) oder irgendwann halt mal wieder im Chat vorbeischauen (; Nur hab ich ab Montag bis Samstag keinen Laptop (Schwester bort ihn aus-.-), deshlab kann ich da auch nicht online kommen.. MfG Commander Wolffe 8 (Diskussion) 08:33, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Re Ich werd schon irgendwann Zeit finden^^ Dann mal bis bald, mfG Commander Wolffe 8 (Diskussion) 14:56, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Re2 Ach und nicht wundern wegen dem Namen^^ Hab mich umbennenen lassen (; Nachträlich :'D Noch mal ein nachträgliches Geschenk dafür, dass du Chat-mod geworden bist *w* Frag einfach nicht, ja? XD Eig sollte es... Ja, eine Vorlage für ein CA für mich werden, dan sah es pervers aus und ich hab ne neue Ebene genommen, später damit rumgespielt und jaa, dann kam das zustande xDDD Hdgggggl- 17:39, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Siggi Name: Silberflug Farbe/n des Namens: dunkleres Blau, silber Spruch: Lebe deine Träume und Liebe in deinem Leben Farbe vom Spruch: gleich wie spruch Schriftart: schreibschrifft Silberflug (Diskussion) 16:27, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hi Meine Katze heißt Mauzi. LG (Grünfell (Diskussion) 15:05, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC)) Bilder Hi, danke zu Punkt eins und danke schonmal im vorraus zu Punkt zwei. Das mit dem shaden klappt aber erst, wenn ich Gimp habe, was vermutlich in zwei Wochen soweit ist. LG [[Benutzer:Flammensonne|''Fla'mmen'son'ne'']]'' My heart is warm and sunny'' 18:17, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Re:Latein Zwar ohne "es" aber sonst richtig ;) Lg 12:36, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) *0* Hallo ^^ Wow!!! Das sind viele!!! Danke!!! Aber ich werde noch etwas warten, bis ich genügend habe ^^ Ich muss mal meine Katze wieder unter Kontrolle kriegen xD Wenn sie mich nurnoch selten kratzt und ganz lieb ist :) Und nochmal Danke, das sind echt gute Vorschläge ^^ LG 15:57, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Geschichten Geschichten von mir Raubpfote (Diskussion) 17:59, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Jetzt schon! Hi Brombeer :3 ich habe gesehen, dass Wolke die am Himmel wacht ein Bild von dir auf ihr Profil gestellt hat. Ich wollte es dir einfach sagen, damit du bescheid weißt. :) GLG 14:00, 14. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Kein Problem :) 14:08, 14. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hallo :3 Hi B-li, kannst du mir erstmal keine Nachrichten/SMS's mehr schicken? xD Ich wechsel nämlich für kurze Zeit meine Nummer, da mein Vater nie telefoniert und da noch ziemlich viel Guthaben drauf ist. Also tausch ich mit ihm die Karte^^ Ich weiß allerdings nicht für wie lange, also ja, wenn es sehr kange sein wird, kann ich dir ja auch meine "neue" Nummer geben PS: Freu mich schon auf morgen *-* hdgdl- 07:51, 22. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Alles Gute zum Gb Tag :3 Ein kleines Geschenk für dich <3 ALLESGUTE ZUM GEBURTSTAG <:D Hey, hier ist Wolfi, sorry, dass ich nicht reinfeiern konnte, hab bestimmt was verpasst, ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag und das werde ich heute noch oft schreiben, glaub mir ;) Wir sehen uns dann im Chat, heute Nachmittag :) Geschenk bekommst du über Skype :* LG WOLF Wolfsohr (Diskussion) 04:47, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Happy Brithday to you!<3 Happy Brithday B-li, *-* Hey, ich wünsche dir alles gute zum Geburtstag und viel Gück und Freu(n)de im neuen Lebenjahr hdgggggggggdl - 05:46, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Happy B-Day und ein Bild für die coolste Brombeere der Welt! ♥ Alles alles Gute zum Geburtstag!!! Endlich 15!! ;) Ich hoffe, das Bild gefällt dir ツ Hdggggggdl 12:44, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Alles Gute Ich wünsch dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag, hoffe du feierst schön/hast schön gefeiert^^ Bisschen spät, aber besser als gar nicht, oder? MfG Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 14:23, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hier ist dein Geschenck! Happy Birthday! Hier ist dein Geschenck! 14:48, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ''Was wäre wenn Wieselpfote überlebt hätte? '' „Feuerherz hier drüben Wieselpfote lebt!“ rief Wolkenschweif seinem ehemaligen Mentor zu. „Los Graustreif du nimmst Maispfote, ich nehme Wieselpfote wir müssen sie ins Lager bringen." Wolkenschweif du läufst vor und sagst Rußpelz Bescheid.“ Befahl Feuerherz. Die beiden Kater nickten und taten was Feuerherz gesagt hatte. Wieselpfote stöhnte leise als Feuerherz ihn aufhob, zum Glück war Wieselpfote ein sehr kleiner Kater so das Feuerherz ihn nicht über den Boden ziehen musste. Graustreif stellte sich mit Maispfote hinter ihn und sie gingen zu rück ins Lager. Als sie in Rußpelz Bau ankamen und die verletzten Schüler ablegten hatte Rußpelz bereits alle Kräuter die sie brauchte aus ihrem Stein getragen. Frostfell und Goldblüte, die Mütter der beiden Schüler, waren bereits im Heilerbau und hatten, nach dem Rußpelz sie dazu aufgefordert hatte, zwei Nester aus Moos bereitet. Nun wuselten die beiden Kätzinnen um Feuerherz und Graustreif herum und versuchten an ihre Jungen heran zu kommen, bis Rußpelz rief: „Goldblüte, Frostfell hört auf damit lasst Feuerherz und Graustreif durch, sonst kann ich den Beiden nicht helfen!“ Sofort traten Beide zurück und schauten besorgt zu ihren Jungen die Vorsichtig in ihre Nester gelegt wurden. „Ich muss Blaustern berichten.“ Sagte Feuerherz den verließ den Bau. Er ging über die Lichtung und trat vor Blausterns Höhle. „Blaustern“ rief er „darf ich rein kommen?“ einen Moment wartete er. „Ja Feuerherz komm rein.“ Erklang eine müde aber entspannte Stimme von drinnen. Feuerherz wunderte sich, denn seit Tigersterns Verrat hatte er Blaustern nicht mehr entspannt erlebt. „Was gibt es Feuerherz?“ fragte seine Anführerin als er eintrat. „Wir haben Maispfote und Wieselpfote gefunden Blaustern. Sie wurden angegriffen. Rußpelz kann noch nicht sagen ob sie überleben werden.“ Berichtete Feuerherz. „Warte ich komme.“ Sagte Blaustern und stand mühsam auf. Feuerherz fiel auf das sie ihr Fell geleckt hatte und der Blaustern die er von früher kante sehr viel ähnlicher sah als noch Gestern. Sie gingen zum Heilerbau. Als Blaustern eintrat saßen Weißpelz und Langschweif bei Goldblüte und Frostfell und versuchten die aufgelösten Kätzinnen zu beruhigen. Blaustern ging zu Frostfell und Goldblüte und flüsterte ein paar tröstende Worte an die Beiden. Sie nickten und Blaustern ging weiter. Sie ging zu den Beiden Nestern wo Rußpelz immer noch geschäftig arbeitete. Sie sah sich die Schüler an und sagte: „Für diese tapfere Tat werde ich sie zu Kriegern ernennen, damit sie falls sie dies nicht überleben mit ihrem Kriegernamen vor den SternenClan treten können. Ich Blaustern Anführerin des DonnerClans rufe meine Kriegerahnen an auf diese Schüler herab zu sehen. Sie haben hart an sich gearbeitet um euer edles Gesetz zu erlernen und ich empfehle sie euch als Krieger. Weißpelz, Langschweif haben sie sich ihren Kriegernamen verdient?“ „Ja, das hat Maispfote.“ Sagte Weißpelz traurig. „Und Wieselpfote auch.“ Ergänzte Langschweif, auch dieser war traurig. „Dann werde ich ihnen jetzt ihre Kriegernamen geben. Maispfote von diesem Augenblick wirst Maissturm heißen. Der Clan ehrt deinen Mut und deine Entschlossenheit und wir heißen dich als volle Kriegerin des DonnerClans willkommen.“ Sagte die Kätzin und leckte den die entstellte Gesichtshälfte der schwer verletzten Kätzin. „Wieselpfote von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Wieselschatten heißen der Clan ehrt deinen Mut und deine Tatkraft und wir heißen dich als Krieger im Clan willkommen.“ Sie leckte vorsichtig seine, wie Feuerherz erst jetzt feststellte, seinen zerfetzten Kopf, es waren nur noch fetzen seiner Ohren übrig. Alle Katzen im Bau senkten traurig die Köpfe. Oh, Brommelbär Bromi, Alles erdenklich gute, meine Maus! Ich möchte dir nochmal für die ganze Zeit danken, du bist eine meiner besten Freundinnen hier geworden. Ohne WhatsApp wären wir wirklich verloren ^^ Du hast einfach immer ein offenes Ohr für mich, du merkst, wenn es mir schlecht geht, und ich vertraue dir wirklich extrem. Übrigens finde ich deinen Vornamen wunderschön - auch wenn du ihn nicht magst <3 Ich hoffe, dein Tag war schön, und dass unsere Freundschaft für immer weiterlebt. '''Jedenfalls.. ALLES GUTE ! 14:49, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Glückwunsch =D Hey Bromi,herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag nochmal!Ich hoffe du hast schön gefeiert,bzw feierst schön,und so. ^^ Ich hab dir auch mal deinen Brombeerschweif gemalt,ich hoffe er gefällt dir. ^^ Naja hast es ja schon gesehen. :D GLG - 16:48, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Alles gute <3 Hab schon mal ein kleines geschenk aber das andere geschenk kommt noch ;) (sry das es späder kommt) GLG Blutklaue Rebel for ever Alles alles Gute :D Meine Allerliebste Brommy <3 Ich hab dich ganz dolle Lieb, wünsche dir Gesundheit und viel weitere Freude im Leben. Ich finde es schon, das du dich nicht verändert hast, obwohl du ja jetzt Chat-Mod bist. Ganz Liebe Liebe Grüße an meine Chat BFF <3Von Euli <3 Hier ein kleines Bildchen <3 Alles Gute ^^ Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Ich habe dir ein Bild gemalen. Für dich. LG (Grünfell (Diskussion) 19:10, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC)) Bild Hab ich gerne gemacht. LG (Grünfell (Diskussion) 19:22, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC)) Bitte Bitt ein Bild für dich 12:55, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Re:Miau :3 Ja klar Brombeer <3 *-* Danke das du meine Bilder toll findest *-----* <33 HDL too glg HollyMoon (Diskussion) 17:29, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ... Hay also ich habe sprenkel schon so was ähnliches geschrieben, da ich denke wir sollten es nochmal klären da ich denke es ist noch nit geklärt, wenn du/ihr es anderes seht dann ist es halt so aber ist ja auch egal, und falls ich euch vohin etwas dumm/spielverderberin/komisch vorkam so bin ich normal nicht nur irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl das du mich garnitmehr magst und bei Sprenkel habe ich ähnliche Gefühle, da ich es nicht so lustig fand was ihr im Chat gemacht habt, und nun da ihr vllt nix mehr mit mir zutun haben wollt ich kann es verstehen und ich hasse es das es so gekommen ist aber naja ich habe wie gesagt das Gefühl ihr mögt mich nicht ,da wenn ich versucht habe eine andere Möglichkeit für unser treffen zu finde, ihr an keinem anderen Tag als heute zeit hattet(was mir irgendwie komisch vorkam ich meine es , ich fühlte mich etwas aussgeschlossen, und dann hatt Sprenkelfeuer ja mir erzählt was passiert war und ich hgibt so viele tage im leben)atte mir echt Sorgen gemacht und wollte einfach das ihr euch wieder vertragt, und nun mit dem Vorkommnis im Chat fühle ich mic ehrlich gesagt verarscht... Naja hier mal ein kleiner einblick in mein befinden. 20:20, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Film :D Hier ist das video :D bei den video das als letztes kommt versteht man zwar nix wegen musik aber da sag ich eh nur alles gute zum B-day ;) Signatur Hallu ^^ Kannst du mir meine Siggi ändern? Farbe der Siggi: Brombeerfarben (Farbverlauf von dunkel bis hell) Farbe vom Spruch: Brombeerfarben (Farbverlauf von hell bis dunkel) Siggispruch: All life is an experiment. The more experiments you make the better. Schriftart: so ähnlich wie von Silberflug Soo. Ich hoffe ich habe alles gut erklärt :) GLG 20:53, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Dankiii<3 Sieht echt toll aus! Dankeschön! :) GLG 14:24, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bittööö Hay bitte schön... 16:54, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Chat Moderatoe und danke !!! Seit wann bist denn du Chat Moderator Brombeer? Ich freu mich für dich, du hast es dir so sehr verdient! Tut mir leid das ich das erst jetzt bemerke :( Ich will dir auch nochmal sagen danke dass du immer da bist und mir so viel hilst, du bist die beste! ''' Wolkenjäger (Diskussion) 13:52, 6. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bitte und Signatur! Bitte, es ist die Wahrheit!! <3 Ich habe grade gesehen das du auch Signaturen machst, du hast mir im Chat ja schon gesagt von wem du die alles gemacht hast, weil ich mir die ja ankucken wollte, die sind echt wunderschön, du kannst das echt gut! :) Kannst du mir auch eine erstellen? Bittteeee Wolkenjäger (Diskussion) 13:56, 6. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Okay Okay, jetzt muss ich aber wirklich offline gehen! Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder, du bist toll! Wolkenjäger (Diskussion) 13:58, 6. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Miau back Mein Skype funktioniert wieder, also klar. LG, 16:12, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Satz mit x Satz mit x, war wohl nix. Mein Skype ist doch immer noch kaputt :( LG, 16:16, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ok Okay. Du kennst meinen Skype-Namen, oder? LG, 16:51, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Jup Jup. Ich guck mal, ob mein Skype morgen wieder funktioniert. Es funktioniert dann hoffentlich :( LG, 17:02, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :D Re Nö, noch nicht. Klingt aber nach einer guten Idee, ich versuch's morgen einfach mal. :D LG, 17:11, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday im nach hinein Sorry wusste das nicht! hab es umgeändert! Jaguarkralle 12:29, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Warte ich komme in skype :* Jaguarkralle 12:31, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bild <333 *-* : Ich hab hier ein Bild für dich Beerchen <3 HDL *-* Hoffe es gefällt dir ^^ Deine [[User:HollyMoon|''H'o'l''''l'y'M''''o'o'n'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:HollyMoon|'~The Light of Hope~']] Bild ^^ Ein Bild für dich :) LG 16:10, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Danke <3 Hey, Bro-Beer, Ich wollte mich nur für die Glückwünsche bedanken, schön ist der Tag, nur feiern läuft nicht so :// Hat mich jedenfalls wahnsinnig gefreut, dass du dich gemeldet hast, bis jetzt sind du und Zai (per Facebook) die einzigen Personen aus dem Wiki, die mir heute geschrieben haben. Naja, ich sollte mir nichts draus machen, ich war schließlich noch nie ein Fan meines Geburtstages (obwohl das Geschenk meiner Mutter wirklich das Highlight des Tages war :)) :D Liebste Grüße ~ 17:48, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hehe, das ist kein Problem, ich bin sehr geduldig, viel schlimmer ist ja, dass ich verdammt vielen ein Bild schulde, aber keines malen kann v.v Naja, zu deiner Frage: SkyClan's Destiny, Yellowfang's Secret, Tallstar's Revenge & ein 25€ Amazon-Gutschein, von dem ich mir The Ultimate Guide kaufen will :3 Ja, ich bin tatsächlich die Art Mensch, die sich Bücher zum Geburtstag und zu Weihnachten (fehlt nur noch Ostern :D) schenken lässt ^^ bis ich die Bücher lesen kann, muss ich allerdings noch die dritte Staffel zu Ende lesen, und ich bin erst bei Outcast ._. Liebste Grüße ~ 18:10, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Da bin ich ja froh, dass ich nicht allein bin :D und oh, mein Gott, als ich Yellowfang's Secret und Tallstar's Revenge aus dem Außencover geholt, musste ich erstmal nach Luftschnappen, ich hatte ja Bluestar's Prophecy und Crookedstar's Promise nur als Taschenbuch und habe Yellowfang's Secrets Innencover nur von Vorne gekannt, aber die sehen verdammt geil aus *w* Liebste Grüße ~ 18:16, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bild *_* ♥ Hier hab ein Bildchen für dich :D Und zwar ist es Krähenpfote :3 ich hoffe Krähenpfote gefällt dir ♥ HDL Deine: [[User:HollyMoon|''Ho''l'l''''y'M'o''''o'n'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:HollyMoon|'~Keep calm and love me♥~]] Logo :3 Hey ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir ein Wiki Logo amchen kannst :3 Und zwar von dem Wiki :3 http://de.warriors-pokemon-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Pokemon_RPG_Wiki Danke im Voraus! :D L.G WolfsKralle (Diskussion) 13:45, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) *re* gelöscht: Wolf wollt es wieder löschen weil er doch kein Bock mehr auf sein Wiki hat xD aber er wusste net wie es löschen geht ^^ da hat er mich gebeten und ich habs für ihn gemacht ^^ Deine :'D [[User:HollyMoon|''H'o'l'l'y'M''''o'o'n'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:HollyMoon|'I don't Care!>.<'' ]] Höhö Like a Whisper xDD [[User:HollyMoon|'''''Ho''l'l'y'M''''o'o'n'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:HollyMoon|'I don't Care!>.<'' ]] Hehehe :D Jaaa hiii meine Fame W-elfiin hab dir ein Bild gemacht, ich hoffe dir gefällts xDD Gaaaaaaaanz super viele grüße deine 18:23, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) PS: SNICKERS *O* ;_; Brombeer! *o* Alles Gute nachträglich! ;_; Ich schäm mich so, dass ich es dir erst zwei Monate danach sagen kann, dabei hattest du mir pünktlich gratuliert ;_; Hoffe, du hattest vor zwei Monaten einen schönen Geburtstag, ich weiß ja nicht einmal wie alt du geworden bist ;_; Hoffentlich haste damals schön Brombeerkuchen/-torte/-muffins whatever gegessen und hattest 'nen schönen Tag! Ich denke, dass ist genug. Ist ja schon peinlich genug, dass ich eine Freundin von mir vergessen habe DDDDDD: Ganz liebe Grüße aus der Versenkung 10:49, 23. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Schüler Hay :D Ich bin noch nicht lange hier und wir haben uns auch schon über Chat unterhalten bzw. kennengelernt! :) Ich habe mir vorhin die Sache mit den Schülern durchgelesen... Und wollte Dich einfach mal fragen, ob ich dein Schüler werden darf! :D Außerdem wollte ich fragen, was es für einen Sinn hat, Schüler zu sein, oder was man dadurch lernen kann! :) Ich frage diese frage nur aus purer Neugier! :) Ich würde mich wirklich sehr über eine Antwort freuen... :D LG Baumkrone Heyy <3<3<3 ;33 Hey duu <3<3<3 Ich fand das gestern soo xDD PEINLICH :] <3<3<3 [[User:Himbeerpelz|'''''Hi''m'b'e'e''''r'e'']]Himbeere nice to eat 16:44, 26. Nov. 2013 (UTC) das war Kirsche xD *-* Du nimmst es mir nicht weg oder DD: [[User:Himbeerpelz|''H'i'm'b'e'e''''r'e'']]Himbeere nice to eat 16:59, 26. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ich versuche es... Aber ich garantiere für nix ;_; Ich versuche mich ab und zu mal zu melden und so oft ich kann in den Chat zu kommen, nur wird das nicht leicht... Doch es ist mir peinlich. Sehr sogar. Dann bist du jetzt zwei Jahre älter als ich ;_; O Gott, ich bin so klein... GLG 14:19, 27. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Re Hi Brombily <33333333 Danke für die Glückwünsche, aber ich hatte im Juli Geburtstag ^^ Trotzdem Danke <333333 Ps: Ich kann grad nicht in den Chat, er funktioniert nicht :( GGGGGGLG Himbi <3333 Danke Danke Bromi für das tolle Bild, ich werds dann in die Kategorie hinzufügen <33333 Ist echt super *-* 16:46, 28. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hi :) Hey Lift <3 Ich wollt dir nur sagen das ich warscheinlich nie mehr in den waca chat kommen werde... Naja GGLG Bloody Kopfhörer rein. Musik an. Welt aus. <3 20:25, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) For you <3 Hier ist ein bild für dich <3 aber es is net gerade toll :/ naja hoffentlich gefällt es dir trozdem :) GGLG deine Bloody Kopfhörer rein. Musik an. Welt aus. <3 20:42, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Wikia Background o.o Hallu :3 <3 Ich hab ne gaaaaanz wichtige Frage an dich. Blut und ich haben für unser Wiki auch so einen Hintergrund für Weihnachten gemacht und wollten in auch als Background einstellen.. Aber bei uns sieht das gar net so geil wie bei euch aus o.o :http://de.kriegsclan.wikia.com/wiki/Kriegsclan_Wiki Weißt du wie wir das machen müssen/könnten damit das auch so geil aussieht? D: Hdl <3 21:37, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) *Re* I don't understand das Bild hat die gleiche Größe wie eures o.o *Ein Fall für Galileo Myterie* Jz kann ich alles neumachen denn wenn ich es nur vergrößer sieht's scheiße aus.. Meep. Trotzdem danke ;* 21:49, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Jap ich hab mir das Bild in nem neuen Tab angesehen,es in mein ach so tolles Paint kopiert (böse böse i know :'D) Und eben das von Weißpfote weggemacht und halt die Katzen drauf gezeichnet oder das ich was bei der Größe rumgemacht habe xD 21:49, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Wüsstest du vielleicht welche Größe Plicht ist damit es so episch aussieht? c: Ich hoffe ich nerve nicht xD 21:49, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Hallo Brombeer, Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! GLG 12:22, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten <3333333 Hey maus :* ich wünsch dir alles alles gute zu Weihnachten <3 und schöne Geschenke :3 Apropros Geschenke, hab auch eins für dich :3 -> geschenk :D hdggggdl, 12:30, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) MIEP Hallu W-elfii Ich hab was für dich :3 der Weihnachtsmann hats wohl bei der Falschen Adresse abgegeben :s Meine Wüsche für dich : :D Frohe(s) neue(s) Jahr(e), Hab dich lieb *-* ,Wir bleiben immer Freundininininin,Noch nen Wunsch den ich hier aber nit äussere ich hoffe du weißt was ich meine und nein ich wäre dann auf garkeinen fall sauer auf dich wenn es so kommen würde :3 , Guten Rutsch :DDD So und nochmal hdgggggggggdl deine 13:20, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Hallo, ich wünsche dir ein schönes Weihnachtsfest und einen entspannten Abend^^ mfG Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 15:21, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Happy ... :D Happy Weihnachten <33333333333333333333333333 ;D HDGDL [[User:Himbeerpelz|''H'i'm'b'e'e''''r'e'']]Himbeere nice to eat 15:25, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten! Hallo, ich komme auch endlich mal wieder dazu mich bei dir zu melden *_* Ich wünsche dir und deiner Familie ein wunderschönes Weihnachtsfest und tolle Feiertage. Ich hoffe doch deine Wünsche haben sich erfüllt und du bist glücklich mit deinen Geschenken^^ (wenn nicht donnerst du sicher am 27. Dezember in die Stadt und gehst umtauschen xD) HDGDL 16:24, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Bramble HeyHo Bramble, erst einmal Frohe Weihnachten ^-^ Tut mir leid, dass wir in den letzten Wochen gar kein Kontakt hatten, aber diese letzte Woche vor den Ferien ist immer ein Horror :'D Das Wichteln war doch echt toll, oder? Und du frägst dich bestimmt schon lange, wer dich hat, oder? Ich musste auch lachen als Aki mir den Namen meines Wichtelpatners gab XD Schicksal? Keine Ahnung, ich habe zumindest dich und habe mich mega gefreut ^.^ Ich hoffe dir gefallt das Bild :3 Hab noch schöne Weihnachten und ein schönes Fest mit deiner Familie :* Merry Christmas Bitte schön <3 16:21, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re: Frohe Weihnachten! *_* Jap, ich hab Saphir schon geschrieben und ihr erklärt warum ich nicht mehr so oft da bin. Ich erklär dir das gerne auch nochmal. Also, ich habe irgendwie ein Problem mit den neueren Usern die den Chat regelrecht belagern. Ich weiß nicht, ich fühl mich nicht wohl in deren Gesellschaft udn ihr seit dann meistens erst abends on wenn ich noch für die Schule was machen muss TT^TT Und User mit denen ich befreundet war bevor ich mich anderen Wikis zugewendet habe haben mich mittlerweile auch schon wieder vergessen, sind nicht mehr aktiv oder haben sich charakteristisch so stark verändert, dass ich sie einfach nicht mehr mag... :/ Und was Weihanchten angeht: Ja ich glaube ich habe jetzt erstmal meine Jahresration Schokolade, dass reicht locker für 2014 xD HDGDL :* 13:53, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Brommi, dein Text ist so schön und ich musste fast heulen als ich ihn gelesen habe. Als du am Anfang kamst fand ich dich von Anfang an sehr nett. Und ich hatte auch noch nie so viel Spaß mit einer Freundin wie mit dir (und auch mit Jacky) und ich bin dir so unendlich dankbar für alles. Ich kann grad irgendwie keinen guten langen Text schreiben, ich weiß einfach nicht was ich schreiben soll außer DANKE FÜR ALLES. Ich habe auch ein Bild für dich gemacht<3 20:05, 28. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Signatur *.* Hallo Brombeer :D Ich wollte fragen ob ich eine Siggi bekomme? Name: Lovely Farbe: Wenn Farbübergang, dann von Pink zu grün Spruch: Vertraue auf deine Sinne <3 Farbe des Spruchs: von grün zu pink Schriftart: irgendwas comichaftes (?) Danke schon mal im Vorraus, deine Lovely Shadow (Diskussion) 20:47, 28. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Chat und bla xD Ist das nicht ein toller Name den ich da hingeknallt habe als Überschrift? xD Ich hab gehofft du würdest mich verstehen, weil mir das ehrlich auf den Keks geht und ich keine Lust darauf habe mich ständig mit irgendwelchen neuen Usern, die ich kein Stück kenne, auseinander zu setzen. Da dreht sich iwie alles bei mir >:D hdgdl 14:25, 29. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Wusste ich ja gar nicht :3 Na ja mal sehen ob wir uns nochmal treffen. Ich hoffe es doch ;) Ich wünsch dir (wenn auch etwas früh) noch ein frohes neues Jahr. 2013 hat keinen Bock mehr und hat sich durch die Hintertür verdrückt also begrüßen wir jetzt 2014 ;) hdgdl 15:06, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Danke :D Hey, ich bedanke mich für den Glückwunsch :D Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 17:43, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re Silvester Danke, ich wünsche dir auch einen schönen Start in ein erfolgreiches und angenehmes neues Jahr :D Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 19:42, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :3 Danke für das bild :D ich hab jetzt leider keins >.> ,naja weil heute silvester is hab ich mir überlegt blieb ich bis mitternacht im chat :D GLG Bloody Kopfhörer rein. Musik an. Welt aus. <3 19:56, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Silvester Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Grünfell (Diskussion) 00:47, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) *.* danke <333 omg danke danke danke, es ist so episch *______* ich hab jz leider kein bild für dich ich hab das iwie ganz verpeilt überhaupt geschenke zu machen DDx naja, trotzdem vielen lieben dank und dir auch ein schönes neues jahr voller Gesundheit und und und Glück und noch vieles mehr *-* hdggggggdl <3 ~ 15:02, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Brombeer! Es tut mir soooooo Leid (!!!!!), dass ich mich so lang nicht gemeldet hab! Wenn du mir böse bist, tuts mir sehr leid. Einen guten Rutsch in neue Jahr! Lion ~Live your Life!~ (Schreib's auf meine Disk) 18:14, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Dankeschön-Build :3 Ich hab dir ja versprochen das du ein Bild als Dankeschön wegen der Tipps beim Ca bekommen wirst <3 :3 Hoffe es gefällt dir :D 13:44, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Logo :3 Hallo Brombeer, Kannst du ein Logo für das Haustier Wiki erstellen? Also ich habe gerade keinen Plan, wie es aussehen soll ^^ vllt. ein Hundekopf oder ein Auge. Lass deiner Fantasie einfach freien Lauf :D xD Danke! LG 12:17, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Silvester *.* Joa, zu spät so wie man es auch nicht anders von mir erwarten kann :D Ich hatte dir schon ein frohes neues gewünscht, oder? Ich weiß es nicht mehr es liegt so weit in der Vergangenheit xD Gefeiert... Joa hab ich, irgendwo zwischen Realität und Halbschlaf. Alles woran ich mich erinnern kann sind die Faaaaaaaaaaarben vom Feuerwerk ._. ((Ich schwöre ich habe nix geraucht oder getrunken an diesem Abend)) Und du? Hast du "gefeiert"? xD 17:27, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Bild Hier dein gewünschtes Bildchen. Hoffe es gefällt: Deine Lion ~Live your Life!~ (Diskussion) 20:34, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Re Kein Problem :) LG 09:57, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Danke Dankeschön Brommi!<33333333333333333333333 Ich wünsche dir auch einen guten Rutsch! GLG 16:05, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Bromischatziengelmaus *______________* Bromii <333333333333333333333333333333333 Ja öh ich sitz grad vor dir aber naja :x Was solls :x Eh ja, EDR lässt grüßen :DD 14:28, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ... wie sich brommi selbst nachrichten mit meinem account schreibt *rofl* ... :'D 14:37, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hi! Danke schön, Brombeer. Ich hab mir bei dem Bild echt Mühe gegeben <3! GLG, deine [[User:Löwenflamme|'L'i'o'n']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Löwenflamme|~Live your Life!~'' ]] 15:24, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) einfügen Joa mir fällt auch nict ein was ich auf deine letzte Nachricht (und das schreibe ich nur aus weil ich die Nachricht nach viel aussehen lassen will >:D) antworten soll. Ich muss ja sagen dass du am Tag wirklich viele Nahcrichten kriegst O.O Ich wollte schon unter meine letzte Nachricht posten aber ich hatte Angst dass du es nicht mehr siehst wegen der anderen Nachrichten :O Warum kriegst du so viele Nachrichten? 16:25, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥ So, jetzt bekommst du auch deine Nachricht meine liebe<3 Also, ich weiß garnicht wo ich anfangen soll. Ich fand es so super wie ihr mich gleich alle so freundlich aufgenommen habt und euch s bemüht habt, dass es mir gefällt! und wir hatten so viel spaß zusammen, mit der EDR, beim dunkelfverstecken, im centro *.* ich sage nur aufstuhl :D das war alles so wunderschön aber wärst du nicht dabei gewesen, hätte es viel weniger spaß gemacht! ich habe dich so lieb und du bist so lieb zu mir (AU?ER WENN DU MIR IMMER DIE NASE EINSCHLÄGST O.E) und es ist toll zu wissen, dass man freunde wie dich hat auf die man sich verlassen kann :3 wir müssen uns unbedingt an ostern oder so wieder treffen und ich vermisse dich voll und ich weiß der text ist voll verwirrend und unstrukturiert, aber das ist mir egal, weil pudding D: ich hab dich gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz dolle liab<3 21:46, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) 2014 Auch dior ein frohes neues^^ Bin ganz gut ins neue Jahr gestartet^^ Zwar mit 2 Schocks aber sonst ganz gut :D Bevor ich dir die 2 Schokcs erzähle solltest du wissen das ich meistens (also immer aus ein silvester) bei meiner 2. Oma feiere^^ So und nun die Schoks: 1. uns wäre fast die AUßenterasse (aj meine Oma hat 2^^) abgefackelt. Konnten es aber noch löschen. 2. einer dieser batterieböller ist uns auf´n Brinnen umgekippt und hat noch 2 schüsse auf die nachbars hecke abgefeuert. Sa zwar realtiv geila su war aber unschön XD LeyThe never-ending story 15:14, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Re: Neues Jahr Hey, Bro-Beer, ich wollte mich für deine Grüße bedanken, Feiern war gut so wie's war, kann mir aber Besseres vorstellen ^^ das neue Jahr hat für mich bis jetzt sehr gut angefangen, auch wenn es im Skifahren etwas mehr Schnee gegeben hätte könnte (Unglaublich, aber selbst auf *überleg* 1.600 Meter auf der Zugspitze denke, so hoch lagen die Pisten etwa... waren neben den Pisten viele Kahle stellen und hin und wieder hat schon einiges an Erde rausgeguckt :/)... Jedenfalls, was ich sagen wollte, für meine Schwester lief es nicht so toll, es hat sie schon am 1. Januar (wir sind wegen den kurzen Ferien schon sehr früh gefahren) voll hingehauen und sie konnte drei Tage nicht mitfahren ._. Naja, so viel von mir und meinem Start :D Wie lief es bei dir in den ersten zehn Tagen? Liebste Grüße ~ 15:24, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) P.S. Sorry, dass ich erst jetzt schreibe, aber ich hab echt viel zu tun T_T P.P.S. Ich muss mich ja noch für das Geschenk bedanken *Facepalm* Danke, das Bild sieht nämlich echt toll aus, allerdings habe ich schon bessere Hasen gesehen ;D nein, ich finde schon, dass man erkennt, dass es eine Katze ist :) also, danke nochmal <3 Wuff! :D Hey mal wieder, ja wegen Weihnachten ist immer viel los vorallem wenn man so viele Freunde hat wie du D: Ich will auch so beliebt sein DDD: hdggggdl 18:45, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Neues Jahr Bei uns hier unten in Baden-Württemberg hatten wir einen Tag lang Schnee. Im November 2013 :| xDD Wir haben an unseren 3 Tagen Schule auch einiges an Arbeiten bekommen: 4 Arbeiten (Bio, Technik, Deutsch & Englisch) und ein Geschichtstest ^^ Ist alles ziemlich gut ausgefallen, von dem vier war 2+ in Bio die "schlechteste" Arbeit, nur Mathe macht mir von den Arbeiten her das ganze Schuljahr Stress T_T Jedenfalls danke für die Weihnachtsgrüße nachträglich und an dich auch :3 und schon für dieses Jahr, sollte ich es vergessen ;D Weihnachten lief so naja, aber Geschenke waren toll: Geld, (hehe, typisch Verwandtschaft) zwei Warriors Bücher (Battles of the Clans und The Untold Stories), ein Kohlestifte-Set, von meiner großen Schwester einen wunderschönen Pferdekopf vom Weihnachtsmarkt und von meiner kleinen Schwester ganz viele teilweise selbst ausgemalte Marvel- und Marvel-Fanmade-Bilder ^w^ und bei dir so? Liebste Grüße ~ 19:24, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ich hoffe es gefällt dir :) 10:50, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Re: fgh Ja, kann sein, bloß ist der Großteil nicht mehr da, kann sich nicht mehr an mich erinnern nach meiner Flucht ins SW, haben sich persönlich so stark verändert, dass ich sie einfach nicht mehr mag oder kommen nur selten bis gar nicht on D: ~ 14:36, 24. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :D Japp. Bin aber auch froh das nichts schlimmeres passiert ist :D Ansonsten wüsste ich auch net was ich tun würde :/ LeyThe never-ending story 18:54, 26. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Schau in den Chat 18:55, 28. Jan. 2014 (UTC) schade :/ Aber np^^ Kann jedem passieren :D LeyThe never-ending story 23:24, 31. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Signatur :D Hallo^^ Jetzt hab ich endlich meine bearbeitungen zusammen gesammelt *u* Deswegen wollte ich dich fragen ob du mir eine Signatur machst :D Die soll so sein: SanIzanami ~Um Wunder zu erleben, muss man an sie glauben~ Bitte alles Kursiv. Der Spruch etwas kleiner als der Name. Und die Farben hätte ich gern einen Farbverlauf von Blau nach Lila über die ganze Signatur. Schau mal mein Profilbild an, bitte das lila der Haare und das dunkelblau der Jacke unten wenn es geht :D Schriftart: Segoe Print So das wars, ich hoffe das ist in ordnung so^^ Lg SanIzanami (Diskussion) 20:41, 18. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Dankeschön *.* Lass dur ruhig Zeit keine Eile^^ Freue mich schon drauf :D SanIzanami (Diskussion) 17:50, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Siggi^^ Sie ist richtig hübsch geworden! Vielen vielen Dank :D !!!! *Bromi drück* 19:08, 24. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Brommbeere <3 Hey, als ich im chat war, hast du nicht geantwortet......ich komm erst am Donnerstag wieder in den Chat :/ ich hoffe, du vergisst es nicht(was du sagen wolltest) :D Lg,Lärchenfrost <3 Für Brommi :D Natürlich kriegst du meine Nummer auch ^^ <3 Handynummer: 015734740411 P.S.: Wie macht man eigentlich so eine coole Tilde unter den Beitrag? :D (Staubflug (Diskussion) 19:27, 25. Feb. 2014 (UTC)) "Unterschrift" Das was bei dir "Brombeerschweif -Friendship is like a kind of gold, it's hard to find and hard to hold" ist ^^ (Staubflug (Diskussion) 19:05, 26. Feb. 2014 (UTC)) Bin wieder da :D Bin seit gestern aus dem Urlaub wieder da (: Ich würde mich freuen wenn du heute auch in den Chat kommst, weil ich nächste Woche wieder nur selten on kann. Bis dann *hug* <3 Deine Staubflug (Staubflug (Diskussion) 09:52, 9. Mär. 2014 (UTC)) Fragee Hallu Getoastetere Pfannekuchen,ich habe eine wichtige Frage und zwar wie macht man eine Diashow,zb für die Bilder von Freunden? Muss man dann alle Bilder die man von Freunden bekommen hat downloaden und dann da einfügen bzw hochladen oder gibt es auch eine einfachere Version? Lg deine 16:13, 9. Mär. 2014 (UTC) <333333333333333 Re:Frage Hi, Ja man kann hier bei Wikia ja so eine Diashow machen xD lg 17:38, 9. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Urlaub Nur auf der Alb aber es war super *O* hab dich und die anderen aber vermisst. Deine staubige Staubflug :3 <3 (Staubflug (Diskussion) 18:02, 9. Mär. 2014 (UTC)) Mentor? Hey Brommi ^^ ich wollte mal fragen ob du denkst, dass ich als Mentor geeignet wäre wenn ich lange genug hier bin? (: Deine Staubi <3 (Staubflug (Diskussion) 12:56, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC)) Brombeer ♥ Hey, ♥ ich habe momentan nicht so viel Zeit für das Wiki und den Chat. D: Ich versuche aber wieder öfter on zu kommen. :D GLG 14:56, 26. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Danke Hi, Danke! Freut mich echt das du die Bilder nicht hässlich findest :)) Ich hoffe allerdings das meine nächsten Bilder mir besser gelingen :D [[Benutzer:Zweigkralle|''Zwe'ig'kra'lle'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Zweigkralle|'' Hi!]] 19:04, 2. Apr. 2014 (UTC) niewieder Hay brommi falls es mais oder sprenkel oder sonst wer noch nicht gesagt hat tue ich es: Ich komme nicht mehr ins wiki, ich habe alle leute aus dem wiki in wa blockiert ich bin also niemehr zu erreichen :c Lg [[User:Himbeerpelz|H'i'm'b''''e'e'r''e]]Himbeere nice to eat 19:14, 5. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :D Hay Küken :3 Das is für dich :D Hdl deine 18:29, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC) thumb Froohee *O*stern Hallu Getoaster Pfannekuchen-Küken-Baby, ich würnsche dir frohe Ostern :3 mögest du viele Schoko häsle und Süßigkeite bekomme :D Hab dich lieb deine [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o'r''''n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 21:03, 19. Apr. 2014 (UTC)thumb PS: Das Bild is vllt etwas nun ja..."unschön" :'D xD Nur mal was loswerden... Hey Bramble, na? Lange nich gesehen (gechattet, irgendwie so was, is ja auch egal :D) Seit ich ein Tablet hab, bin ich nich mehr so am Computer und deshalb auch nich mehr im Chat :(. Eigentlich doof, aba manchmal bin ich halt noch da, aba du bist nie da? Hey, wieso bist du nie on, wenn ich ma wieder da bin?? Ich wollt nur ma wieder Hallöchen sagen, vergiss mich bitte nich, ja? Ich könnt mit dir irgendwie imma reden über so Probleme in der Schule und sooo... Vllt können war ma über WhatsApp schreiben... Wenn du dich noch an mich erinnerst, könntest du noch wissen, dass ich nach den Winterferien die Schulklasse gewechselt hab... da läuft auch nich imma alles glatt... Na ja, bussi, schreib ma wieder 12:31, 10. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Chat War lange nicht im Chat, jetzt nach Notenschluss geht's wieder mit den Stress... Wollte nur mal 'Hi' sagen und fragen, wie's dir so geht... :) Liebe Grüße, 17:05, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Fröhliche Weihnachten <3 Hay Brommelbeerchen <3 ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten und schöne Feiertage bzw. Ferien ^-^ ich hoffe, du hast tolle Geschenke bekommen oder bekommst noch welche! :D Ganz liebe Grüße, 22:04, 24. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Mathe Hey Bramble :D Da es schon halb 10 ist und ich ab halb 10 kein Inet mehr habe und ich nicht weiß, wann du wieder kommst, wollte ich dir jetzt schonmal den Link geben: http://sta.sh/21ddxmgznnzq Das habe ich vorbereitet, weil ich fand, dass das gesamte per Chat erklären irgendwie nicht so gut geht^^ Ich hoffe, es hilft dir bei deiner Hausaufgabe und vor allem bei deiner Arbeit, für die ich dir jetzt schonmal viel Glück wünsche<3 Wenn du irgendwelche Fragen noch hast, dir noch irgendwelche Themen fehlen, Begriffe unklar sind, du irgendetwas nicht lesen kannst oder sonst irgendetwas ist, dann sag einfach bescheid :D Du hattest ja gesagt, dass ihr so eine Tabelle mit Prozenten bekommen habt. Da ich das irgendwie nicht geschafft habe, zuverschriftlichen, hole ich das jetzt mal schnell nach. Vorrausgesetzt ich habe das mit deiner Tabelle richtig verstanden^^ Also die Prozente sind der Wachstumsfaktor, du müsstest die Prozente nur in eine Dezimalzahl umwandeln, indem du die Prozente jeweils durch 100 teilst. LG 20:34, 7. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Happy Brutzeltag :'D Hay Brommel :3 Ich dachte, ich wünsch dir auch mal alles Gute zum Geburtstag und so <3 Feier schön, man wird nur einmal 17... (und alles andere ja irgendwie auch ._. *schreibt mal wieder nur Müll* ehm ja) Wie geht's dir so? Haben ja lange nix mehr voneinander gehört. Schade eigentlich^^ Liebe Grüße, 12:15, 23. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Pff, als ob wir dich so schnell vergessen :P ja, bei mir ist auch alles gut, nur Ferien wären jetzt noch ganz schön^^ :Lg, 06:00, 25. Sep. 2015 (UTC) CA Hallo Bromi, ich wünsche dir hiermit dann alles Gute nachträglich. Wie geht's dir so? Nettes Ava. Außerdem wollte ich noch fragen, ob du noch Zeit und Lust hast, ein paar deiner CAs fertig zustellen. Ginsterkralle und Olivennase benötigen noch eine Jungen und Schülerversion. Zusätzlich kannst du auch die Katzen der Berge für Schattiges Moos anfertigen. Wenn du dies nicht willst, kann ich die Charaktere für andere Künstler freigeben lassen. Solltest du binnen eines Monats nicht antworten (was ich nicht glaube), gebe ich die Charaktere so frei. Liebe Grüße 13:52, 6. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :Mir geht's auch super. ^^ Wenn dir die Motivation und Zeit fehlt ist das verständlich. Du bist ja leider nicht mehr so aktiv. Wenn du trotzdem noch mal vorbeikommen willst. Bist du natürlich gern gesehen. Ich freu mich übrigens, dass du mir so schnell geantwortet hast. Dann kann ich die CAs gleich freigeben. :LG 13:15, 9. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Weihnachten Frohe Weihnachten Brombeer und ein schönes Fest! LG 09:13, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC)